Music Class
by illogicalgirl
Summary: I got this idea from when I was playing in Band. So its the Naruto Characters but instead of being ninjas they're......MUSICIANS! O.o LOL! Main couple is ItaSaku as you can tell and other parings as well. Rated T just incase. Implied material
1. Introduction

**Hello Everyone! I'm not dead:D**

**Lol!**

**Sorries I haven't updated in a long time (Mostly on Ask the Yaoi Couples) but I got a new laptop and I had to move all my files and the comp has the program I use but only for 30 days and I updated it on those days but I didn't finish and the days are up already! I had to use another program which I'm not sure it works until I find out.**

**If it works Ill update as soon as I can! But right now enjoy my new story. I got the idea from my band class.**

**Also! Give credits to my new awesome beta **

_**PyroDarkAngelOfFire**_

**ENJOY!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

You could hear the wonderful music flowing trough out the empty halls. The music being a piece of Brahms which was being played by the very talented students of music class. The class was like any other music class. The many stands, rows of chairs, and the many gifted students with their chosen instruments.

Their sensei and conductor was none other then the famous musician Kakashi Hatake. He had a baton on his right hand to guide the students. He had his messy silver hair up like always with that mask that annoyed many people wondering what he had to hide.

On flute we had the beautiful Sakura Haruno. She was somewhat of a prodigy having learned the piano since a young age and enjoyed it and stuck to it while most kids would have probably quit long ago. This year she was learning the flute and after a month or so she learned how to play it like she had for a year.

On the piccolo was Hinata Hyuuga the heir of the Hyuuga family. Being part of the Hyuuga family she was expected to be a master at this. She did somewhat master the piano of course and the flute and now plays the piccolo also. The Hyuuga family are expecting her to learn how to play many instruments like her cousin Neji Hyuuga. Hinata also knew how to play basic viola.

In the class they also had Sasuke Uchiha from the famous Uchiha family. Sasuke plays alto saxophone and is gifted on the violin too. Sasuke despises his brother for always being ahead of him. His brother was a great cello player and had already given up the alto saxophone since middle school to become an excellent baritone sax player as well as playing other instruments.

On cor anglais (English horn, like an oboe but larger) is Neji Hyuuga also from the Hyuuga family and cousin to Hinata Hyuuga. He is a genius at the oboe and violin of course. Neji can also play basic piano and viola, as well as the trumpet.

Shikamaru Nara accompanied Neji on the oboe. He enjoyed its unique sound so he stuck to it when Kakashi assign it to him since he didn't know which instrument to play.

On Clarinet was the talented Tenten. She was the best clarinet player there and her parents were proud of her. She didn't play any other instrument since clarinet was the only one she enjoyed, and dropped the piano in middle school, still retaining how to play it.

The not-so-famous Naruto Uzumaki was also in the class playing on the drum kit. He was quite good at it considering he was a loud person, is why Kakashi told him to try it out.

Along with Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka plays the timpani in the percussion section. He's quite good at it too. He also went and took classical guitar lessons.

They also had a bass player, Shino Aburame. He was fairly good at bass and at drums too. He had tried out both and ended up liking bass most since it was the quieter of the two.

On the percussion section was Ino Yamanaka. She liked the percussion section the most since it had many different instruments to play, she preferred the variety. She enjoyed the xylophone the most because it its funny sound. She also played the triangle and wood block but as most pieces don't need it, she doesn't require them often.

On the trumpet was Rock Lee. By his appearance you would think he played something nerdier but he was one of the best trumpeters in class due to his enthusiasm and sometimes played the euphonium.

Trombone was played by Deidara. He was good at it and enjoyed it. Along with the trombone he played the trumpet as well as Lee and the drums. He started drum lessons when everyone finally got fed up with this anger management issues.

On the French horn was Akasuna No Sasori. He was really good and played the drums and guitar a bit also. Rock music always interested him after he learnt the French horn, he tried those. When he found out music class was in need of a French horn player he tried out.

And lastly on tuba was Kisame Hoshigake. Kakashi was a bit terrified by him and what he would do to the instruments so he gave him the big tuba since no one could hold it very well. He also got drum lessons along with his friend Deidara.

That's pretty much all the important people in the class. Everyone else here wasn't that talented as them so they weren't important.  
Then there was a knock on the door and even with all the loud noise Kakashi heard it. He put his raise hands down and everyone stopped playing and put their instruments on their laps. He turned away from them so they turned their instruments down to rest them on their laps.

"It still surprises me he can hear the door over all the noise" Sakura whispered to her best friend Hinata.  
"Y-yeah" she whispered back.  
They then turned their attention to the door. Kakashi was talking to someone. He stepped apart when he was finish and in stepped...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muahahahahahaha!!! CLIFFY! Well stay tuned and send me enough reviews and I shall post next chapter!**

**P.S. I also play the flute in my band class. And the whole instrument on their laps and stuff is from my class. I'm only in beginners' band tough so the story won't be so professionally. But hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S.S. I have changed the chapter if you're wondering. I changed a bit what the characters played just so you know.**

**P.S.S. There might be some spelling errors because the program I used for this doesn't have spell check. :'( But I just got a beta so it might be better then the last version :)**

**Now...REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO xD**

**JA NE!! **

_**xXxSakura.KisuxXx**_


	2. Itachi Uchiha and Cello Practice

Well here the next chapter! I was planning on posting this much sooner but I got stuck on what to write but thankfully my beta gave me some awesome ideas.

Anyway! Enjoy the second chapter of **Music Class**

And credits to _**PyroDarkAngelOfFire **_for the edits and ideas:D

---------------------------------------------------------

In stepped...Itachi Uchiha. The greatest cello player under 25 from Japan. He stood there in front of the class all high and confident while everyone gasped. They could not believe that the great Uchiha Itachi was in their class.

He had silky black hair pulled in a ponytail, piercing black eyes and no smile in face. Everyone was astonished at his beauty of course. Well almost everyone...

"What's he doing here?!" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Umm I don't know" Hinata whispered back. Hinata used to have a bit of a stuttering problem but after befriending Sakura she soon got over that.

Sakura was mad. She didn't like Itachi. He was just like his brother. Thinking they were better then anyone and could do anything. It pissed her off.

Sakura had a bad experience with an Uchiha once. She won't be able to handle another one if it turns out that Itachi will be joining their class. But why would he join it anyway? Isn't he like one of the best musicians in Japan?

Kakashi cleared his throat, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Everyone pay attention because I will not repeat myself" his voice had authority in it and everyone paid attention to him afraid he would throw an eraser at them like last time.

"I bet your all wondering what Itachi Uchiha is doing here. Am I right?" he asked. Mostly everyone nodded. "Well, Itachi here will be joining our class for a while" as soon as he said this all the girls squealed in joy. The guys just stared at envy.

Kakashi cleared his throat yet again to get the attention of his music class back. "Like I said. He'll be joining but only until the schools annual concert is over" he sounded really bored. "His parents want him to participate in the concert and help you guys out with it. So behave". When Kakashi said this he looked at the fan girls mostly.

"Itachi, you can go over there and sit next to Sasuke" he mentioned to the empty seat next to his brother.

Itachi made his way over there while all the girls had heart on their eyes. Well all but Sakura and Hinata of course. All the girls in the class, single or taken, had no shame at all. Hinata already had the love of her life: Naruto. They were finally going out although they haven't kissed yet but she's happy.

Sakura was already fed up with hot popular jerks, especially after what happened with Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke had finally gotten together after quite some time and had been going out for a month. Sasuke had been suggesting to her to go further but Sakura had morals about their relationship and kept refusing him.  
Then one day while Sasuke was over at Sakura's and Ino called her and suggested a girl's night.

_**Flashback **_

_"Umm but Ino, Sasuke's here" Sakura told her friend over the phone._

_"Well he could hang out with us if you want" Ino suggested. _

_"Hold up let me ask." _

_Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Well, what do you think Sasuke-Kun?" she asked her boyfriend. _

_Sasuke thought for a minute. "Yeah sure. No problem" he replied to her. _

_Sakura smiled and told Ino she could come over. Ino had come over to Sakura's house about 15 minutes later since they lived not that far away from one another. They had started to talk, or gossip, when Sakura's phone rang. It was Sakura's friend Hinata asking Sakura for a small favor. Sakura had agreed to do it. _

_"Sorry guys. I need to do a small errand for Hinata-Chan. Just talk among yourselves or something. It won't take long" Sakura had told them on her way to the door. _

_Minutes later Sakura returned to her house and found the most horrible sight she had ever seen. Right on her couch was Sasuke and Ino getting intimate. Sasuke had his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. Ino had her shirt also off along with her skirt clad in only her purple undergarments. _

_Sakura stood in place shell-shocked at the scene before her. She would have never believed this if it wasn't for the fact that she was seeing it with her own eyes. Unchecked tears gleamed in her eyes._

_She was so shocked she didn't notice her bag falling to the ground limply. The couple on the couch did however. They looked at the door and saw Sakura standing there. They looked at each other shocked to be found out so soon and got off the couch. _

_"Umm Sakura I-" Sasuke started. _

_"Sakura-Chan I'm-" Ino said at the same time. _

_Sakura stood there numb looking at her "friend" and "boyfriend" try to explain to her. _

_Sakura, not taking it anymore, sprang past them to her room. She slammed the door to her room, locking it, before jumped to her bed crying. She couldn't believe this. She knew Sasuke wanted to get intimate but she didn't think he would go as far as to go to another friend of Sakura's, in her own house even! _

_**'He's such a jerk! Don't you listen to their excuses.' **_

_'I won't.' _

_**'Good! They don't deserve you! Those traitors!'**_

_'I know. I just can't believe they would do this to me.'_

_**'Those losers. You're too good for both of them. Sasuke's a prick and Ino's a pig.'**_

_'Your right.'_

_Sakura kept weeping. She was never going to talk to either of them ever again after their latest act of betrayal!_

_**'Saku-Chan. Come on. Don't cry. They don't deserve your tears.'**_

_'Your right.'_

_At this Sakura stopped crying on her bed and sat up. She was not going to let them have the pleasure of seeing her like this. She's going to be strong and show them!_

_**End Flashback**_

Ino and Sasuke ended up going out afterwards and Sakura didn't give a damn. They deserved each other!

Sakura gave her passion to her music, the one way of expressing herself. She began practicing in all her spare time and gave so much dedication that Kakashi became so proud of her. Sakura was now one of the best in class.

The bell suddenly rang bringing Sakura back to the classroom. Everyone was getting up and heading out the door to their next class. Sakura packed her flute in her case and waited for Hinata.

"Oh you go on ahead. Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to me," she responded to her awaiting friend.

"Okay Hina-chan" and with that she walked out the door with the other music students.

Right now she had a free period and she could do whatever she wanted so she decided to go to the room where they keep the extra school instruments. Students were allowed to keep their instruments there if they were too heavy or large for their lockers or even if they wanted to practice more. Sakura planned to practice piano since it had been over a week since she had last played.

As she headed for the practice room that she usually practiced in, she heard a sound. It sounded very beautiful. _Maybe a student's playing there already _she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her and sneaked a peak inside. What she saw inside shocked her.

Itachi was playing his cello beautifully. He had his eyes closed in a perfect posture and he swayed at he played. He was so concentrated in the music, he must have not noticed Sakura step in the room.

To Sakura the song he was playing sounded sad, full of emotion. It was better then anything she had ever heard. She had heard him play before on TV in the competitions but never with this much feeling. She could feel the emotions poured out of the music. It was truly a magnificent site.

Soon the song ended and he looked up. They both stared at each other shocked at the other's presence. Sakura snapped out of it and chose to comment on his playing.

"That song. It was fantastic. I'd never heard someone play with so much feeling so beautifully. Your technique was perfect," she praised him with a smile.

"Thank you" he said staring at her blankly, with no trace of the emotion which was poured into his music.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting your practicing. I'll go now" she replied and bowed, hurrying out the door.

Itachi just stared at the door he had seen the girl run out of. _Strange_, was his last thought as he packed up.

---------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 3 will be posted soon. No worries xD


End file.
